Retak'ka
Do not edit Retak'ka is the main antagonist of BoBoiBoy Movie 2. He is the alleged original owner of the Elemental powers, and he returns to take those powers back from BoBoiBoy. History When Retak'ka was young, he was thrown away by his parents to Planet Gugura. There, he became the victim of harassment from various strong beings. He also met Hang Kasa and both of them quickly become the best of friends. At some point in their life, Retak'ka along with Hang Kasa discovered two Power Spheras (Sinarbot and CrystalBot respectively), Retak'ka took SinarBot and Hang Kasa took KristalBot. With this new power, both Retak'ka and Hang Kasa became unbeatable in battle. However, it was not enough for Retak'ka as stated by Hang Kasa. He became power-hungry, ruthless and cruel. So much that he is willing to fight every single elemental power owners to absorb their power, and his one and only friend Hang Kasa himself. As the battle ensues, Hang Kasa managed to absorb all of Retak'ka's elemental powers using Ochobot along with his own crystal elemental. Hang Kasa (unbeknownst to himself) managed to freeze Retak'ka using his crystal power (which explains why he is younger than him). He remains there for about 100 years until a group of illegal crystal collector arrives to dig some crystal and sell them. However, they unknowingly released Retak'ka from his frozen state and kickstarted the entire BoBoiBoy Movie 2 events. Personality It appears that Retak'ka has no compassion for his opponents during the battle, especially BoBoiBoy, his toughest enemy. He is also intelligent, power-hungry and ruthless. However, as Hang Kasa stated he isn't like this when he was younger.This could indicate that he was once a good alien.As time passes on, his hatred for being a weakling causes him to be what he is now. In the second movie, he definitely knows more about Ochobot's powers than BoBoiBoy does, informing him that splitting apart will decrease the total power of each clone, indicating his experience with having the powers that BoBoiBoy currently inherits. The movie also highlights the fact that Retak'ka is old, due to the fact that he spoke with an old Malay flair/accent (in the Malay version) most noticeably when he adds a stiffer variant of the "-lah" phrase to some of his words, as well as saying words containing the letter A being pronounced like 'on'. In the comic, he appears to be grumpy when he was a child, often being teased by Hang Kasa like a younger brother. Powers In BoBoiBoy Movie 2, it is displayed that Retak'ka has obtained the powers of gamma radiation manipulation from obtaining SinarBot. This ability allows him to weaponize gamma rays and gamma radiation. This power-set also includes gamma radiation absorption, as displayed when he absorbed BoBoiBoy Solar's eclipse attack, which only served to make him more powerful.This ability is due to the fact that gamma radiation is produced by the sun, which BoBoiBoy Solar's powers are derived from. He also appears to have some sort of absorption ability where he absorbs BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Thorn and BoBoiBoy Solar's powers completely and reobtaining his former elemental form. Retak'ka's absorption ability also appears to be strengthened his elemental form as he absorbs Planet Guruhan's electricity and Planet Bayugan's blowing wind. As shown in the movie, Retak'ka has 5 total 3rd tier elemental forms: *Retak'ka Gamma *Retak'ka Voltra *Retak'ka Tempest *Retak'ka Darkwood *Retak'ka Crystal It was never shown what his Fire and Ice 3rd tier form would be as they were never shown in the movie and even in concept arts. Trivia *Retak'ka's name is a play of the Malay word "R''etak"'' which means "crack" *Retak'ka has probably already had some of the same elemental powers as BoBoiBoy even before he finds it maximally, like land, fire, and ice. It is still unclear why the reason might be that he could still survive on the previous planet with this power during Ochobot's inhalation to be shown to BoBoiBoy. *Retak'ka can be considered as the foil of BoBoiBoy due to both being the owner of elemental powers. Gallery Concept Art Retakka Crystal Concept Art.jpg|Retak'ka Crystal concept art Retakka Crystal Concept Art Gym Joke.jpg|Retak'ka Crystal concept art being made into a gym joke by Nizam. Promotional Images BBBTM2 Official Poster 1.jpg BBBTM2 Official Poster 2.jpg BBBTM2 Official Poster 3.jpg BBBTM Banner.jpg Poster Character (Retak'ka).jpg RM 21 Million in 11 days!.jpg See also ms:Retak'ka id:Retak'ka tl:Retak'ka vi:Retak'ka ja:レタカ ga:Retak'ka Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:Super Villains